Overdue Justice
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Seven months after being sheinghaid Nick and a friend head toward Stockon. Both have one thing on their mind...serving out some overdue justice!
1. Chapter 1

**Overdue Justice**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BIG VALLEY. THIS IS WRITTEN AS WRITING PRACTICE AND PURE ENJOYMENT ONLY. Only the "Guest Stars" per say are my creation. **

**The idea for this story came after watching 'Barbary Red'**. The normal 'What if…' took over.

**Chapter One **

**OPENING SCENE**

It was dark when the ship finally docked; not a soul was in sight as the sailors started for dry land. The captain watched as one man stood on the docks looking more like a statue than anything. He was a hard worker but stubborn as a mule. More than once the captain was sure there would be one more man lost at sea only to find himself siding with the fellow. Truth to told; he couldn't afford to get rid of him-for whatever reason he'd been the glue that kept the other men from deserting.

"I am sorry, really," he walked up to the lone figure, "I was desperate. If you ever find yourself in this situation again; just ask for me. I owe you," he did too-the man had saved his life not once but twice, maybe that was why he was willing to take a risk and at least let the man off in the same state he'd been taken from-that is, after getting his word to leave him out of any plans he may have, "I hope someday you can forgive me." Though he meant every word they sounded so hollow and empty. The man he'd actually grown to admire for his ability to stand his ground and fight against the odds said nothing as he simply turned and walked away.

'Heaven help the ones who brought him to me' the captain thought back to the night the man had been transferred to his ship; then, slowly he turned and headed for his own home.

**SCENE ONE**

Anna was just shutting the door to the chicken coop when she heard the rider coming. She stood next to the porch as the man approached. She was confused. He wore the clothes of a sailor but he wore a gun and rode the horse as if it was second nature. Was he a cowboy or a sailor?

"I don't suppose you can tell me the nearest place to get a change of clothes." He'd been in such a hurry to get away 'from that place' he hadn't even thought about the clothes he wore until after he'd bought a horse and started his journey. The look that was upon the woman's face was the same one he'd been getting for some time now. He smiled; the woman's dishwater blonde hair, blue eyes and beautiful figure were a sight for sore eyes.

"Normally I would tell a body they had another ten miles to travel before they could buy anything like that only," she looked him over and nodded towards the house, "I have some of my late brother's clothes in the house that might fit you. May I get your name?" She knew her mother would turn over in her grave if she heard Anna offering him John's clothes but, land sakes, the man had been dead for two years!

"Nick," he dismounted the horse he'd bought the day before, "Nick Barkley. You live out here by yourself?" He couldn't see anyone leaving a pretty young thing like her out in the middle of nowhere and, at approximately five feet (if she was lucky) she must be feisty-had to be to survive this part of the country!

"Up until last month I was not alone," she shrugged her shoulders as she headed into the house, he followed, "my mother finally gave up the fight and joined my father." She kept her composure but Nick could still see the hurt in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

Was his family still living? How many nights had he lain awake thinking about them; about the ranch and other things? It was those thoughts that had kept him going on the worst of days. One way or the other he w_as_ going to see _his _ranch, his mother, sister and brothers again! Nick shuddered at the thought that any one of them could have passed away; then again-they were probably thinking the same thing about him.

"Mr. Barkley?" Anna had seen the look of anger that had flashed over her visitor's face.

"Sorry," he started smiling again, "I let my thoughts wander; my condolences on the loss of your mother. Where are those clothes you were talkin' about?" He asked as he opened the door and held it while she entered the house.

Once inside he looked around. The front room was spacious enough but held very little furniture. Off to his right a couch set up against the window that set next to the door and a small table set off in the left hand corner. The kitchen lay on the other side of an archway that separated the two rooms.

"Come with me," she motioned for him to follow her as she went though the archway and turned to her left. He followed her up a flight of stairs and into the first room that they came to.

The room was small but still had plenty of room to walk around. "You can look through there," she pointed to a dresser that set up against the north wall, "there should be something that will fit and," on the spur of the moment, she opened the closet and pulled down a box, "Does that pistol of yours happen to use this type of bullet?" she handed him the box of shells.

Nick couldn't believe his eyes as he took the box and opened it up. He'd been trying to figure a way to get more bullets. It had taken most of his money to get the horse and what little food he had. "I cannot pay for them right now; I barely have enough to pay you for the clothes. That is; if they fit."

"There is no cost for the clothes and," she paused, "I do not know where you are heading but if you will not argue with going with me as far as Stockton; the bullets can be yours for no money either."

Stockton! He wanted to start laughing. "What is waiting for you in Stockton?" He was shocked when the look on her face turned cold.

"Overdue Justice." He was left wondering as to what she meant as she turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Overdue Justice**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BIG VALLEY. THIS IS WRITTEN AS WRITING PRACTICE AND PURE ENJOYMENT ONLY. Only the "Guest Stars" per say are my creation. **

**The idea for this story came after watching 'Barbary Red'**. The normal 'What if…' took over.

**Chapter Two**

**(SCENE TWO)**

Nick stood on the porch watching the sun rise when Anna opened the front door. "I thought; maybe, you took off without me." She had been relieved to find out that wasn't the case.

"I thought about it," Nick answered as he turned to look at her, "why do you need me with you anyway?" He had his own business to take care of; he didn't wish to get 'side tracked'.

"I don't _need_ you," she leaned against the porch railing, "I can handle a gun just as good as any man alive and I've provided for myself and, while they were livin', my parents just fine. Look, I made an assumption last night and that is somethin' I shouldn't have done. Father always said 'assumin' things often times made an ass out of you and me'. I really should have just told you everythin' and asked if you were interested in joining me instead of thinkin' to wait until we were on our way. That was lack of thinkin' on my part."

Nick couldn't help but grin and nod. He'd seen it happen more than once, "It sure can. What assumption did you make?"

"The fact that you were shanghaied. Were you?" She leaned against the railing asking the question on her mind quite bluntly.

Nick jerked backwards slightly then started grinning even wider, "It showed that clearly, huh?"

She shook her head as she looked from the horse that was tied to the hitching post back to him, "You set in a saddle like you were born in one and the first thing you ask about is a change of clothes?"

Nick started laughing, "Well, a man has the right to feel comfortable in his own clothes." That statement got her to laughing also. It was a fact she wasn't about to argue with.

"So," he stopped laughing and grew serious, "why does that make such a difference?"

"My parents, my brother, John, and I went to Stockton for a wedding but he never returned. Want to guess why?" She tilted her head and gave him a look that said 'Please, you look far too intelligible to be unable to answer _that_ one'.

She said her last name was Anders. Her brother's name was John? A couple of memories came back to him, could it be? "He fell victim to Jack Thatcher and his men."

Anna's eyes widened in shock as she stepped away from the railing, "You were shanghaied by the same fellow?"

Nick exploded as he felt all the anger he felt toward the man and his cohorts rise up inside of him, "That son of a…," he bit his tongue; after all, he was in the presence of a lady, "if he is the one you are after then you just got yourself extra help!"

Anna started grinning wide, "Let's get our things and," she chuckled as she headed for the door, "I believe the word you are lookin' for rhymes with witch."

Nick started laughing as he followed her inside; that sure was a polite way of letting him know she agreed with him!

**SCENE THREE**

Anna handed Nick a plate full of food and sat down next to the campfire he had going. "How long have you been away from your ranch?" She sat with her arms crossing each other and her hands hanging loosely downwards.

Nick gazed into the fire as he finished the bite of food he was eating then answered, "I figure by the time I get home I'll have been gone seven months. What did you say your brother's name was? What did he look like?" He might as well make sure he had his facts straight.

"John. John P. Anders. Unlike me he was almost six feet tall; he sported a beard and his hair was pitch black. That was compliments of our Mexican grandmother I am sure. Why do you ask?" she was puzzled as to why he was asking. After all; if he'd only been gone seven months it's not like he would have known him.

"Who told you he died two years ago?" He kept his eyes on the fire.

Anna found herself with her feathers a bit ruffled. That wasn't an answer to her question and only raised her curiosity more. "An old man full of what I thought was genuine grief and guilt. He came to our house and said my brother had saved his life by sacrificing his own. Are you goin' sit there and tell me he was lyin?" Her face was showing her irritation.

"No," Nick finished his food and put the plate down, "he thought he was tellin' the truth and, I may not like it, but your brother did die at sea."

Anna exploded, "And just what _is_ the truth about my brother and _how_ do you know it?"

Now it was Nick's turn to give her a disbelieving look, "You haven't asked yourself even once how I knew it was Jack Thatcher behind your brother's disappearance?"

Shock waves ran through her as the light went on, "He was on the same ship as you!"

Nick nodded, "We pulled him out of the water; he told us about the storm that hit the ship he'd been working on. He let everyone believe it was the waves that pushed him overboard. Only after we had become better acquainted did he tell me how he came to be out on the sea in the first place. He also told me about the old man and his predicament."

She fought the tears that wanted to come as she picked up her cup of coffee and started sipping on it, "How did he really die then?"

Nick put his arm on her shoulder, "Saving _my_ life during yet another storm. Still want me around?"

She gave him a small smile and let out a soft chuckle, "Of course, I do. We have to get Mr. Thatcher don't we?"

"That we do!" Nick started grinning from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the copyrights to The Big Valley. This is written for pure enjoyment. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed Long Road Home (whether on the board over through email). I hope you enjoy this story as well. **

**Overdue Justice**

**Chapter Three**

**SCENE FOUR**

They'd been traveling a good part of the day when Nick turned his horse down a path that led deeper into the woods. Only when a headstone came into view did he stop his horse and dismount.

Anna did the same, "Friend of yours?" she asked as they walked towards the grave.

"My father." Nick stopped in front of the small fence that surrounded his father's final resting place. He was relieved to see no other markers setting next to the patriarch. It was one less thing to worry about.

Anna couldn't help but sigh as she thought on her own father. He had been something else. He would get up in the wee hours of the morning work the farm all day-unless urgent business came up and still have time for his family at nights. You had to be careful though; the man had a temper. Oh, he never hurt his wife or any of his children; still, there was no guessing when it came to what mood he was in. "Guess I know now why we didn't take the shortest route possible."

"You could have asked me why." Nick turned his head and spoke a bit sharper than he meant to.

If the sharpness bothered her Anna did not show it. "Naw," she shook her head, "I figured as bent as you are on getting Mr. Thatcher there had to be a valid reason for what you were doing."

Nick turned around and remounted his horse while Anna did the same. Soon they were headed back through the woods. She loved being among so many trees and watching the animals that chose to travel within her eyesight. Too bad she was having trouble enjoying it.

"Tell me about your family," she turned her attention away from the trees, "I'd like to know more about them."

Nick didn't answer right away leaving her to wonder if she'd been out of line in asking.

"My father was a good man," Nick finally began speaking, "one who loved his family and did his best. Unfortunately not everyone appreciated everything he was trying to do and they shot him." He went on to talk about his mother and each of his siblings, having to pause more than once, "I don't know, maybe I have a sister in a law or brother in law by now. Who knows. What about you? Was John your only sibling?"

Anna sighed and shook her head, "No. I have two brothers back east but they seldom come out this way. One has a wife who doesn't think civilization exists past the Mississippi River and the other keeps busy in that bank of his. My sister moved to Nevada with her husband five years ago. She died in childbirth the following year. John was supposed to be married," she fought to keep the bitterness that wanted to come out of her voice, "Maria wound up marrying and moving to another part of California."

As they continued riding they fell into silence. They still had a long ways to travel and night was coming upon them faster than they'd have liked.

**SCENE FIVE**

"When was the last time anyone stayed in here?" Anna knocked yet another cobweb off the ceiling. It had to be the tenth or twelfth one she'd gotten down. Nick had taken a chance and led the way to the old cabin saying if they were lucky no one else had moved into the place. The tables had a good inch or two of dust; along with everything else.

"Don't ask me. Remember I went on 'vacation'," Nick worked on fixing a leg on one of the two chairs the place held, "I am sure it will clean up nice enough though."

As she worked Anna couldn't help but think on their goal. They just had to get that man out of business. Okay, she wasn't so naive to think that stopping one man would shut down the lucrative business but it would give her a peace of mind—and from what she could see-Nick needed some of that same peace.

Once Nick had the chair fixed he went to work on the table. He was glad that Anna had insisted on 'listenin' to her gut feeling' and brought her father's tools along. They had come in handy more than once along the way.

He stopped working. He hoped to be able to stay in the cabin long enough to come up with a plan he felt good about. The ones he and Anna had come up with so far were so full of holes they'd have very little chance of succeeding.

"What is it, Nick?" Anna didn't like the worried look that had come upon her friend's face.

"Two against how many? I don't like the odds. We need at least my brothers on our side." Nick's frustration shown in his turned down eyebrows and could be heard in the irritation in his voice.

As much as she agreed with him she was also confused,"How are we going to get that without word getting back to Thatcher? I mean, as soon as anyone sees you it will be all over town."

He stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out and watched as a few stray jackrabbits scurried into some nearby bushes. Slowly he slid the bandana around his neck off and looked at it. Gold embroidery bordered the item and his initials N.B. set in one of the corners. Audra had made it for him two weeks before he was forced to sea. Slowly a huge grin spread across his face. He turned around and looked at Anna.

"What are you doing?" She was shocked when he walked up to her and secured the bandana around her neck then stepped behind her to flatten it out; making sure his initials were showing. What on earth was he up to? How was wearing his bandana going to do them any good?

"You are going to take a ride; that is," Nick smiled as he walked back around and stood in front of her, "If you trust me."

"Two weeks; I have known you two short weeks. You're stubborn, hot tempered and, like to push things to the limit!," that only served to put an even bigger smile upon Nick's face, "Guess I can not say much though. I am the crazy one because," she took a hold of his hands, "I trust you with my life. What do you want me to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the copyrights to The Big Valley. This is written for pure enjoyment. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed Long Road Home (whether on the board over through email). I hope you enjoy this story as well. **

**Overdue Justice**

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Six**

The wind was blowing gently through the air as Audra walked up and stood next to Jarrod. Together they watched Heath work on breaking in yet another horse, "He pushes himself too hard." She turned and looked at her Jarrod. It seemed like Heath had been breaking one horse or another for hours on end, "We have got to find a way to slow him down."

Jarrod knew that; everyone did. There was hardly a day that went by that didn't find Heath up early; pushing himself hard throughout the day and sometimes into the night. It had been that way ever since they'd failed to reach the boat Barbary Red had finally admitted to Jarrod held the shanghaied men.

A half hour! They'd missed the boat by a mere thirty minutes! They'd hung around the dock asking questions for a good two hours but Heath had stood on the dock until the rising of the sun. It was as if he hoped the sunlight would wake him up to find the whole thing had been a horrible nightmare. It had been all Jarrod could do to get him to leave the dock and return home. For the next two months Heath was constantly checking the docks every time a ship came in; even though it was a known fact the boats 'never came back with the same crew'. That is, if the crew had been unfortunate to fall prey to men like Jack Thatcher.

It made Jarrod's blood boil that while Barbary Red had broken down and admitted to having gone back into 'that business' she had flat out to refused to admit Thatcher's part in it! He wanted to throw the man in a prison cell for a good many years. Yet there was nothing he could do about it; not without concrete evidence. "He isn't as bad as he used to be," he sighed and watched as Heath walked toward them, "at least he quits in time lunch or supper." It was almost noon now.

Heath knew they were talking about him. He hated to be the cause of worrying them only what could he do but throw himself into work? Every where he turned he could see Nick working or hear him bellowing. Was he alive or had he perished at sea? Would they ever see him again? It was the not knowing something-anything-that was really eating away at him.

"Come to make sure I find my way to the table?" Heath gave Jarrod and Audra half a smile.

Jarrod put his hand on Heath's shoulder, "He wouldn't want it this way, Heath. You realize that don't you? This pushing yourself all the time; it has got to stop." If only...no, he couldn't allow himself to dwell on the 'if only's' or he'd be unable to function himself.

"My head knows that," Heath gave Jarrod a lopsided-grin as he headed for the house, "only problem is my heart keeps forgetin'. I'll be fine though; really. We'd best hurry though. That wife of yours will be furious if we're late for lunch."

Jarrod had to smile. He'd shocked everyone by marrying Elizabeth McBrian after knowing her only six weeks. Needless to say a few tongues had started wagging only to be proven wrong. Oh well, that was their problem not his. With Silas away helping some friends of theirs she'd been more than delighted to step in and do the cooking; it happened to be one of her favorite things. "She does have a thing against cold food." he chuckled and followed Heath and Audra into the house.

**Scene Seven**

_'Anna A. Barkley'' _she sure felt strange writing that down in the hotel's registry book but Nick had insisted on it. Sure enough when she lifted up her head she caught the look of surprise on the hotel clerk's face. "Is there a problem?"

Quickly composing himself the man pasted on the worst faked smile she'd ever seen, "No, Miss Barkley. Room seventeen is all there is left. It's pretty small will it do?"

Her eyebrows raised up as she was taken aback by the question, "Why wouldn't it do? On second thought; don't answer that and it's _Mrs._ Barkley." She took the key from the man's hand and turned to head the stairs. Once again, Nick's 'guess' was right...the man let out a muffled involuntary gasp as he saw the initials on the back of the bandana she wore.

Acting irritated she turned around, "If there is nothin' wrong why are you standin' there gasping for air? WHAT is the problem?" she made sure her voice carried throughout the hotel lobby.

Embarrassed by his reaction to seeing the bandana Nick had been more than happy to show to everyone the day Audra gave it to him; the clerk stumbled for words, "I..I..am sorry. There is no...thing wrong, re..ally. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I'll only be in town long enough to break in a few horses." she wanted to start laughing as the man looked as if he was going to faint.

"Who is letting a woman break in their horses!" the man was appalled.

"Sir, I've been breaking horses since I was fifteen years old! With the exception of one year; that I spent on my cousin's friend ship. And do you want to know what?," she paused and shook her head, "I'd rather deal with being thrown off a horse than to deal with that blasted sea again!

If using the Barkley name hadn't caught anyone's attention she had it now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a couple of men who looked like ranch hands stand up and hurry out the front door. She headed for her room hoping that was a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the copyrights to The Big Valley. This is written for pure enjoyment. **

**Also, when it comes to the Barkley's ranch help? I am using the names that have stuck in my mind. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed Long Road Home (whether on the board over through email). I hope you enjoy this story as well. **

**Overdue Justice**

**Chapter Five**

**SCENE Eight**

"What did you say!" Heath dropped the saddle he was holding in his hands as he turned to face McCall and another one of their ranch hands.

"We were in the hotel visiting some of our friends..." McCall again told Heath what'd they'd seen and what they'd heard. By the time they'd finished Jarrod had come outside and was standing next to his brother.

Jarrod didn't like it, "Did she actually say she was, or had been, married to Nick? Did she even say she'd seen him?"

"No," McCall looked at the Barkley men with somewhat of a look of disbelief, "but come on. She calls herself _Mrs_. Barkley, is _wearing_ the bandana Miss Audra made for him and she _has _been out to sea?" If that didn't spell 'Nick'...what did?

Heath picked up the saddle and headed for his horse. Work could wait; he was going to that hotel without stopping for anyone or anything!

Jarrod stepped in front of him, "What are you going to do? Storm into the lady's room and start demanding answers?" He could just seeing the hotel clerk sending for the sheriff when the woman started thowing things at 'the intruder'.

When his brother didn't answer Jarrod asked again, "Well? What are you going to do?"

He couldn't believe Jarrod had to ask such a thing. What did he think he was going to do? "Simple," he spoke flatly as he stepped around his brother, "Get some answers. Don't go frettin' none; I ain't planning on doin' anything stupid."

Truth be told Jarrod had no intention of just sitting back. If this woman held any kind of answers that would help put things to a rest he was all for it. Only -so help him if he found out she was some sort of con artist. She would never feel the end of his wrath if that was the case! "I'm coming with you. McCall you two do me a favor," he turned and looked at the men, "go back to work and say nothing. We don't need to worry the women. If they have ask just tell them we went to town on business."

"Yes, sir." Both men turned around and did as they'd been told.

Unbeknownst to Jarrod or Heath, Victoria was standing just around the corner of the barn and had been listening to the whole conversation. Looking heavenward she pleade, '_Dear Lord, please, give us some answers!'_

**SCENE NINE**

Anna's walk around the small river port Stockton boasted had produced enough information to know that Mr. Thatcher was still very much around. '_Well, brother,' _she stood on the edge of the dock over looking the clear blue water, '_I hope you're watching 'cause with any luck at all Nick and I will make sure that man gets what he has comin' to him. Though it would be nice if you kind of stuck close by. I may not have had my nerves that night you and the others were taken but I have them now and I won't be hiding this time!'_Slowly she turned around and walked back in the direction she'd come from. She was getting hungry.

Anna walked into the restaurant the hotel clerk had told her had lower prices but still served good food. There were only a handful of people eating so she found her way to a table near the window and sat down. Soon her order had been taken and her food brought.

She was almost through with her lunch when she saw the two men walk in. One dressed like a professional business man the other looked like someone who would be down right comfortable on a ranch. '_Think I am about to meet my "brother in laws"'_ she continued eating as they talked to the waitress then headed her way.

"May I help you?" she looked up at her visitors and smiled as she felt more than a dozen butterflies making her stomach their playground.

"My name is Jarrod Barkley and this is my brother Heath." While Jarrod spoke politely she could see the wariness in his eyes and the downright coolness in Heath's.

For a moment she said nothing then nodded towards the empty chairs, "If you trust me not to bite you go ahead and sit down." She was grateful they had not found her until she'd started making sense out of what Nick had asked her to do. She'd felt like an idiot as she remembered the talks she'd had with Nick concerning her brother and all the things that had taken place the night he and a few of his friends had been shanghaied. One by one the pieces had fallen into place for her.

"Let's get one thing straight," she sat back in her chair and looked at Heath, "I'm not the enemy. Thatcher is. If we can't agree on that there's I've wasted a good portion of my day waiting for you."

Waiting for them? Jarrod and Heath were more confused than ever. Why would Nick's wife/or should they say 'apparent widow' have cause to wait? Surely Nick would have told her where he lived along with everything else a man would tell the woman he was going to spend a lifetime with.

"There was no need for you to wait!" Heath spoke forcefully but did not raise his voice. Jarrod put his hand on his brother's upper arm with a warning look in his eyes.

If she didn't know how it felt to lose someone you dearly loved and cared about Anna might have let her own temper show its head as it was she stood up and quietly, but firmly, spoke, "_Don't_ ya know the last thing a body should do is assume things? They usually wind up apologizin' later," she look at Jarrod, "My guess is you would like to put Thatcher away for a good many years but," she put on her jacket, "personally? I have every intention of watching the law hang him. If you care to hear the rest follow me." Anna walked out the door without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the copyrights to The Big Valley. This is written for pure enjoyment. **

**Also, when it comes to the Barkley's ranch help? I am using the names that have stuck in my mind. (In Barbary Red one of the ranch hands is killed...if they said his name I can't seem to catch it when watching the episode on you tube..so, when that death is mentioned? I just threw in a name).**

**Thank you to those who reviewed Long Road Home (whether on the board over through email). I hope you enjoy this story as well. **

**Overdue Justice**

**Chapter Six**

**SCENE TEN**

Anna wasn't surprised that she had company when she rode out of town. "Does this mean I'm not the enemy?" She asked but kept her eyes on the road.

"Not unless you prove yourself otherwise." Jarrod turned and once again studied the woman before him She seemed kind of young; he had a hard time picturing anyone wanting to marry her yet nor could he see her breaking in any horses.

"When did you meet and marry Nick?" Heath asked as he thought on his older brother.

The struggle Anna was having with the question showed as she turned her head and eyes downward; they mistook it as a sign of grief. "He died out there on the sea didn't he?" Heath asked his voice low.

"No!" Anna's head shot straight up as she hurried to set the record straight, "He survived the s... " she never got to finish her sentence as a voice spoke up from a clump of trees they'd just gotten to; one they'd become convinced they'd never hear again.

"Yea, I survived. I was just a bit too feisty for those fish to stomach."

At the sound of their brother's voice Jarrod and Heath whirled around and flew to the ground, their brother stepped out into the open.

"NICK!" Jarrod and Heath exclaimed at almost the same time as they hurried over to their missing brother.

Anna smiled and did her best not to be jealous as they all took turns hugging and slapping each other on the back.

"What on earth is going on!" Heath stepped back, "Why not just bring your wife to the house?"

"Mother is going to be upset when she learns we came into town to find your wife and had to run all around to find her only to find out you have been here the whole time." Jarrod chided his brother.

Nick started to answer when he noticed a wagon off in the distance heading their way. Jarrod and Heath were shocked when he grabbed Anna and dodged behind the trees and hid. The harsh look that appeared on Anna's face before she'd disappeared with Nick didn't help their confusion. Turning around they were surprised to see Mr. Thatcher and a friend approaching

_'... watching the law hang him' _The words she'd spoken in the restaurant rang through their minds as Mr. Thatcher and his friend approached them then passed them by. The fact that he was trying to see if anyone else was around wasn't a fact he hid very well. Only after he'd disappeared did Nick speak up from where he and Anna were hiding, "No, I haven't turned into a coward if that's what you're thinking. Come with us to the cabin we've fixed up and I'll explain everything there. Probably should have waited there in the first place anyway."

**SCENE ELEVEN**

"You were actually an eyewitness to Keith's murder?" Jarrod sat on one of the two cots the old cabin held and looked at Nick who sat by the table. As much as he hated to hear the ranch hand had been killed before he'd even set foot on the ship he loved the fact that they finally had an eyewitness to one of Mr. Thatcher's many crimes.

"Yes, Mr. Thatcher may not have done it with his own hands but he ordered it. Doesn't that make him just as guilty? We don't want him to know I'm alive or around until our trap for him is set." Nick leaned back in the chair.

Jarrod started grinning, "It's nice to finally have a witness that can take Mr. Thatcher out of society for good!"

"Two witnesses but he doesn't know that," Nick nodded towards Anna, "she witnessed a similar event when her brother was taken but they made the mistake of leavin' what they thought was an already dead victim on the dock for 'a few minutes alone'.

Anna stood up against the fireplace and turned her hands up, "Issac knew our family and begged me to get out of there before the men came back and realized someone had seen what they'd done. He told me about John and said my parents were old and needed at least one child that would stay with them out here...instead of forcing them back east. He said my brother made our family's names quite 'famous with that man' as he, my brother, had been quite loud with our names. I don't know exactly what he meant by that but I took it to mean the man knew my name, all of my brother's siblings names and would never forget them. I...I didn't have the nerves I should have had back then and used his request as a reason to run. I've regretted that decision for a long time now."

Nick leaned forward, "You should know, while Anna has broken a number of horses in she's never been at sea and she isn't my wife. The bandana, mentioning the sea and using our name were one; a way to get your attention while she was doing a lot of foot work to get the information we needed. You could say it was a way to kill two birds with one stone. And two; I didn't know whether she understood Issac right or not. If she has then just her name will put her at risk also."

"If he hasn't seen her then why did you pull her behind the trees?" Heath asked.

"Because she was down by shipping docks and Mr. Thatcher had someone with him?" Nick's eyebrows raised a bit, "who knows if that man saw her or heard her asking questions?"

As he thought on it Heath realized that while Mr. Thatcher had been looking around to see if anyone was with them the man with him had been the one who had really been doing the hard looking. "I think he did but why set any trap for him? You both are eyewitnesses to murders. Let's just have the man arrested!"

Nick shook his head, "Heath, it's like I said before. If I learned nothing else on that blasted ship I learned this. That man has more connections that any of us can count. He'd simple change his name and disappear before we even made it out of the sheriff's office if we did that. As far as I am concerned if we are to get our hands on him we have to catch him in a trap!"

Jarrod sat back and thought on the situation, "If you're that sure that would be the happen, Nick, then let everyone continue thinking she's your widow. That is the rumor anyway. We won't have you continuing to stay here. We'll find a way to get you back to the house unseen then you can tell us all about this trap you have come up with. We'll be back for the two of you soon." Jarrod assured Nick as he and Heath walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the copyrights to The Big Valley. This is written for pure enjoyment. The name of Captain Robert Waterman is also borrowed from the episode 'Barbary Red'.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed Long Road Home (whether on the board over through email). I hope you enjoy this story as well. **

**Overdue Justice**

**Chapter Seven**

**Scene Twelve**

"I think the salt water must have gotten into your brain and done some damage! Are you serious?" Gene was flabbergasted when Nick told the family what he'd come up with. What on earth was the man thinking!

Audra remembered all the nights she'd lain awake missing her brother. She also remembered how her mother had put up a brave front only to shed tears behind closed doors. "There has to be another way!"

Elizabeth feared for her brother in law's safety but held her peace; after all, she'd already spoken her piece to her husband in private adding 'no matter what I will stand by this family'.

While Jarrod and Heath too were concerned about the possibility of something going wrong they had to agree the plan had a pretty high chance of succeeding.

Thinking on the men they'd recently hired Heath spoke up, "We could talk to Jim. He spent most of his life on a ship; he only started workin' on ranches within the past five years. He is pretty good at actin' too; I saw him down at the church during their Christmas play. With the kind of money we'll have him pay Thatcher up front and what he'll promise him 'upon delivery' I am sure the man will fall for it."

Seeing the look of fear in his mother's eyes Nick walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, "We will be careful mother. If I honestly thought we could just go to the sheriff and have him arrest the man I wouldn't insist on doing this. I would never want to put my family through more hell than needs be. I hope you know that."

Victoria gave him a small smile and nodded, "I know. A mother can not help but be concerned for her children though and I just got you back." there was the faintest catch in her voice.

"You best hurry and go talk to Jim," Nick let go of his mother and turned to Heath, "we can't afford to waste time." He then hurried and left the room. Truth was if they were going to do it he had to wait elsewhere in the house. The look in his mother's eyes had almost changed his mind; would have changed it had he not gotten to know Thatcher's reputation so well.

Anna quietly slipped out of the room and followed Nick into the kitchen. "People usually eat in the dining room." she leaned against the sink. 

Nick stood next to the door looking out, "You can stay here with mother and Audra," he paused and smiled slightly, "guess I best add in Elizabeth; going to have to get used to that."

Memories of running through the streets of Stockton looking for John ran through her mind; pictures of Issac being stabbed and falling also flashed before her eyes, "I will NOT!" Anna stood straight up and spoke louder than she meant to, "One; you and I are in this together! Two; I failed my brother once already. I will NOT fail him again!"

For a moment he hesitated. He knew how strong the desire to 'get that man' was in both of them; still..."You have done your part!" Nick planted his feet ten feet under the floor, "That shipping dock is no place for a lady to be in the evenings or at night!"

Remembering the remark he'd made when he first found out how she'd gotten most of the money to support her parents with, she shot back, "I thought ladies didn't break in horses!"

That stung. He'd said those words before he'd spent almost a solid three weeks with her. She was very much a lady and he hated the idea of anything happening to her. "You are every inch a lady! You don't know how hard it's been to keep my hands off of you! I do not need the distraction down there!" He opened the door and stormed off towards the barn.

Anna was left with her mouth laying on the floor. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. No one had ever even come close to calling her a lady before. 'Tom boy' and 'strange' were the more commonly used words when it came to how people described her. "You better come back in one piece yourself, friend." She turned around and headed back for the other women.

**Scene Thirteen**

Jim opened the door of the saloon and stepped inside. He looked around the room relieved to see the only customers were total strangers to him. The smoke was so thick he was surprised he could see. He looked at the stairs that led up to the few room the second floor held. _'I hope you have your information right Mr. Barkley'_ he climbed the stairs and knocked on the last door.

"Come in!" A voice came through the wooden door. Jim opened it and stepped inside. The room couldn't be over ten by twelve feet and held only a filing cabinet, desk and two chairs. It too reeked of smoke.

A gentleman wearing a pin striped suit sat behind a desk looking through what he assumed to be a book with the man's business matters inside. The fellow's hat covered most of his hair but from what he could see it looked to be graying a bit. "My name is Captain Jim Myers. I was told by a Captain Robert Waterman you could help me."

Jack Thatcher sat straight up. He'd done business with the Captain many times. "Depends on what you need."

Jim pulled out the envelope Heath had given him and tossed it on the desk in front of him.

Mr. Thatcher picked the envelope slowly up and opened it. His eyes widened as he counted out two thousand dollars! "What do you need my friend."

Jim was glad he was such a good actor as the man, and what he did, made him sick to the stomach, "I need a full crew by tomorrow night; I lack one man."

Disbelief shown in Mr. Thatcher's eyes, "You are paying me two thousand dollars for one man?"

He found that hard to swallow.

"Not just any man," Jim's mouth turn up into an sly grin, "I want Nick Barkley. He's back in town and I have a score to settle with him...one that's better dealt with...let's say far out in the ocean. And I am not paying you two thousand. I am willing to pay another two thousand IF _YOU_ bring him to me ALIVE and UNHURT."

Mr. Thatcher's jaw hit the floor. After what his man had told him and everything. Could it be? "I heard his widow was in town asking questions. What makes you think the man is alive?"

Jim nodded towards the window, "I heard that attorney brother of his talking to the doctor. It seems like Mrs. Nick Barkley had just traveled ahead of her husband. I didn't catch the whole conversation so don't ask me why. Like I said though, I have a score to settle with him. You in or do I take my four thousand dollars and go elsewhere?" He reached for the envelope in Mr. Thatcher's hand.

Knowing Nick would want revenge for what he'd done to him Mr. Thatcher put the money in his pocket; he didn't want the man around and if this man was willing to pay such a high price for him then fine. At least this time he'd have the satisfaction of knowing Nick Barkley would never be coming home again.

"No need for that," Mr. Thatcher open up his suit jacket and put the envelope into the inside pocket, "I will make sure my men get him."

"Remember," Jim turned to leave, "If you want the other two thousand dollars it is _YOU _who has to deliver him. Oh, just in case you get any ideas? I will have associates hidden and watching. If others bring Mr. Barkley to me or if I am hurt in anyway? They will shoot every one you send."

"You have a trusting nature," Mr. Thatcher grin spread across his face slowly-Jim was sure it had to move that way or it would break the man's face, "Come and do business with me anytime."

'_In your dreams'_ Jim thought as he turned and left the room. Nick had been right... Mr. Thatcher was pure evil!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the copyrights to The Big Valley. This is written for pure enjoyment. The name of Captain Robert Waterman is also borrowed from the episode 'Barbary Red'.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed Long Road Home (whether on the board over through email). I hope you enjoy this story as well. **

**Overdue Justice**

**Chapter Eight**

**Scene Fourteen**

The sun had set and the streets were bare as Nick walked the streets of Stockton. Heath and Jarrod kept an eye on him from a distance. He'd been walking the streets for almost an hour. Would it work? Tired of walking, Nick sat on the steps in front of the one of the many buildings in town.

He looked up at the stars shining in the night sky. With the wind that was starting to blow Nick couldn't help but remember the many nights he'd spent out on 'that blasted ocean'. He had to chuckle, it wasn't so much seeing the ocean that angered him. After all, it was always great to see new things. It was the way he'd seen it that made his blood boil.

Finally he stood up figuring the plan would have to be tried again the following night only to hear the cocking of a pistol. He would have started grinning but that would only be tip them off. "Hold it there, Mr. Barkley," a voice spoke up from behind him and reached out to slip his gun out of its holster, " my boss wants to talk to you. Start walking."

Nick hesitated for a moment then started walking. He could tell by the steps behind him there had to be two men behind him; maybe three. He'd always heard money talked; guess that four thousand dollars had pretty much done some loud yelling. "Whose your boss?" Nick was grinning on the inside as he asked the question as if he was more than annoyed.

"Ya will meet him soon enough. All ya have ta do is keep walkin'!" another voice spoke up.

Nick had to bite his tongue hard. '_Billy Campton! I might have known you'd wind up in the company of men like Thatcher.' _That man had been nothing but trouble since the day the Nick had had to fire him two years before.

Heath, and Jarrod moved as quietly as any man could. They'd been relieved to see the three men show up. They'd begun to think they were only wasting time. When Jarrod accidentally kicked a can they all froze. When Nick started to turn around the first man put his gun up against his back, "Just stay there," he looked at Billy, "Go check it out!"

Billy ran down the streets but by the time he got to where the sound had come from there was neither human or animal around. "Must have been a stray animal!" He hurried back to join the others, "There's nothing there." Not knowing what, or who, had made the noise made the men nervous.

Jabbing Nick in the back with the pistol Jake scowled, "Get moving!" He wasn't going to stick around to find out any details concerning the matter.

"Yes, sir." Nick couldn't help but chuckling on the inside as he answered and headed towards the docks.

**SCENE FIFTEEN**

Nick stood on the ship's deck with Thatcher and Billy. The other two men were standing on the dock. Nick had never thought of himself as much of an actor but he must have done okay at making himself look pale when he 'first saw the 'good' captain' appeared before them. After all, if he hadn't, why would Mr. Thatcher bust up laughing?

"Didn't expect to see your friend, did you?" Billy pushed Nick forward. He didn't push him that hard but Nick let him think he had as he 'fell' to his knees.

"I kept my end of the deal now where's the rest of my money?" Mr. Thatcher put his hands on his hips and looked at Jim.

"In my quarters, I will go get it." Jim turned and headed for the captain's quarters.

While Jim was going for the money Heath and Jarrod had made their way up to the crates the other two men had chosen to sit on. "I wouldn't move my friends," Jarrod's voice; along with the sound of his pistol being cocked, made both men stiffen, " put your guns on the ground QUIETLY, stand up without doing anything to draw attention to yourselves and start walking down the alley." Slowly the men did as they were told.

"I will stay here," Heath said after making sure McCall was indeed waiting at the other end of the alley. Jim and Nick might need the extra help."

Making his way back to the dock Heath about jumped out of his skin when he bumped into the sheriff. "What are you doing here?" Heath kept his voice low as he knelt .

"A little bird told me what you were up to," Steve shot him a friendly glare, "I have a couple of men making their way to the other side of the dock just in case. I don't really get the feeling we'll need them but better safe than sorry you know."

Just then they heard Billy swear loudly; the two men bolted out from behind their hiding place as two more of Thatcher's men ran up the ramp to help their boss. However they found themselves to busy fighting with Heath and the sheriff to be of any help to him.

Jim laid Billy down after hitting him more than a dozen times; Heath and Steve soon had their men pinned to the deck. When Thatcher broke away from Nick and ran he didn't get far...Anna's rope had flown straight and true. Before he knew it Mr. Thatcher found himself on the ground and Nick securing

his arms behind him.

"You do not listen very well." He looked up at Anna.

She only laughed and replied, "I have had many people tell me that."

Soon the jail cells had more guests. "What you guys did was foolish," Steve walked out of the sheriff's office and looked at Heath, Jarrod and Nick, "What would have happened if Anna had not come and got me?"

Nick grinned and put his arm around Anna's shoulders, "Don't rightly know and don't really care to think about it. The rest of you do what you want but Anna and I are headin' back to the ranch.

**EPILOGUE**

Heath, Audra and Victoria watched from a distance as Nick and Anna took turns breaking in some horses. "I can't believe it took the law six months to hang Mr. Thatcher but then again," Heath nodded towards the correl, "if they had done it sooner Anna might have disappeared out of our lives."

"I think I need to see a doctor." Jarrod said as he and Elizabeth walked up beside them.

Instant concern shown on Victoria's face, "Why?"

"Because," he watched as Anna said something to Nick as he was thrown off the horse. Instead of getting back on the horse the man took off chasing Anna, "I keep hearing wedding bells going off in my ears."

"If that's the case, brother, forget it," Heath gave everyone one of his rare huge grins, "Doc can't do anything. Nick's already gone!" That brought laughter from the whole group.

"

"


End file.
